Story Ideas
Favorite Pokemon Poison: Nidoqueen or Crobat Ground: Flygon Psychic: Metagross Fire: Volcarona Water: Swampert Grass: Chesnaught Flying: Braviary Normal: Snorlax Rock: Tyrantrum Steel: Agron Ghost: Gengar Fairy: Mawhile Fighting: Lucario Bug: Heracross Dark: Umbreon Electric: Electivire Dragon: Garchomp Ice: Mamoswine Realistic Team: Mamoswine, Tyrantrum, Wailord, Chesnaught, Togekiss, Umbreon Favorite Pokemon Team: Volcarona, Gengar, Chesnaught, Mamoswine, Mawhile, Garchomp Other Team Idea: Blastoise, Alakazam, Scizor, Arcanine, Dragonite, Gengar ORAS Sceptile Team: Sceptile, Gardevoir, Gyarados, Magnezone, Heracross, Swellow until after kyogre, then arcanine ORAS Swampert Team: Swampert, Gardevoir, Altaria, Typhlosion, Magnezone, Heracross General format of famous myths, legends, and stories #Status Quo #Call to Adventure #Assistance-Normally by an elderly friend or ally #Departure from old world into new world #Trials #Approach #Crises #Treasure/Reward #Result #Return to old world from new world #New Life #Resolution #Status Quo (new, upgraded version) Themes Use my strong feelings about Israel to go against the idea of somebody justifying taking over someone elses home because of religion Thom or Will(older, mentor dude) has to lead Connor and Hannah( younger, less experienced) in missions that lead to forming strong bonds and camaraderie that blur the lines between mentor and mentee Jake and Hannah have antagonistic relationship that later cools down into cordial friendship Other Story Ideas --One person alternate identities watch him as he comes closer to gaining some Reward for doing something that no one will explain. Each alternate is from a alternate universe, one from a dystopian world, another from a post apocalyptic, another from a utopian world, another from a gender changed world. Many different variations. They communicate with him through a device (old computer? Handheld device?) --Group of people live ruggedly in the wilderness --explore the Story of the family trees other than the Adam and Eve tree. Other high powers other than "God" --Unscrupulous dude wanders streets of city and slowly becomes aware of his ...difference. Crows and ravens announce him, and follow him. Shadows speak to him. --Humanoids living and surviving in dense tropical jungle. Think Zerus. Humanoids very fast, very strong. gain power when eating. --Early 1900s have wizards. Main character is a guy named Joseph"Joe" "Joey" Hughes. American magic is dominated by Salem witchcraft with major influences from native american magic. America was forced to make peace with the native because both sides were equally magically proficient. --Dude protects property in some backwoods country in the winter. Think teh property. Uses hunting rifle --Team known and best at going into stupidly difficult situations to get shit done. IE going into frozen tundras, going into uncivilized rainforests, going into the desert. --Earth comes under atttack by teh beings that introduced life to Earth. They manipulate flesh like the bad guys from Pacific Rim --Dude or dudes get stuck in northern island, Inspiration is Far Cry 3. Just one antagonist? Dude starts out with enough supplies to survive a winter with no other help --17th/16th century technology and customs in fantasy world --Story featuring Dain, Alaric, brother of Alaric who is cleric, and Jacob under the employment of an archlich. Start story out with the archlich(Solomon)s transformation into an archlich. several hundred years ago, arcane magic was prejudiced against, and in the final moments of his life, solomon had researched becoming a lich in a more pure way. A ritual that would request the aid of a god, specifically the white blue god. a mob breaks into his tower, and "kills" Solomon, but his phylactery is already safe. present day, Solomon is still searching for his lost posessions. Go into flashbacks to describe hi searly difficluties with his choice for lichdom( he was desparate and didnt want to die, but also didnt want to go mad because of the corrupt necromatnic magic). Insinuate that he had to distance himself from his early family and that Alaric and his brother are his descendants. Alaric and brother belong to guild of some sort. Solomon uses his acquantances( among them Dain and Jacob) and a network of sorts in an effort to both recollect his possessions (which were scattered by the mob) and protect magic users of all kind from mobs. Alaric used to get magic lessons from Solomon before a huge disturbance hit their realm, and essentially made magic null for a year. During that year, Alaric discovered Psionic capabilities, powers that are greatly feared by teh arcane and divine authorities. Alaric is scared of telling Solomon because Solomons own power due to arcane magic. Alaric(endgame Eighth Seal) and his brother,Magnus, (endgame avatar of justice) join Dain and Jacob to the wilds in the far west to supposedly search for another of Solomons tomes, but its actuall to avoid a witch hunt Solomon foresaw that is focused on psionics. At some point, a portal to the far realm will open, and the four will fight ot keep the Abberrants from entering their world. The Hellanas are a realm across the middle ocean. add Game of thrones realism to it -- watch "white holes" scishow space. The giant burst is a space battle that took place that was covered up as something else. The entire story is spent readying ourselves for alien contact, while reaching out ot try to figure out what happened. --Civilization requires struggle to grow, so people send themselves out into hostile worlds to survive and go on a journey -- Story whose characters are based around the movements of a chessboard --Lovecraftian aliens (with nightmarish psionic powers) fight against futuristic enemy --Modern reacreation of the Nutcracker story --Division esque story, named "First Piece" as in a group of people trying to get everything back together, but are still working on teh first piece inspiration E3 2014 trailer, --World where Humans are reproduced through a scientific process, like cloning, and are raised by androids. cimputerized process that puts together the "optimized" Genes from various donors from the past to make new humans. Humans are sterilized. --Women get kidnapped by dragons, but are actually taken to be trained. Only women who show the right traits are chosen, and by some process, get amazing strength, endurance, some access to breath powers, stronger skin, bones and nails. --Barbarians, witches, druids, rangers and other denizens of the frigid north are forced into an uncomfortable alliance to repel an invasion -After a rebellion, a general and his followers are forced into the north, and to justify their existence as knights and to survive, they protect the outer settlements and frontier towns. Gradually, they accept their existence as the protectors of the border people, and become like knights of the iron glacier, or paladins of the oath of teh ancient ones --Couple based off Javik/Liara picture. Male-Arrogant, crass, knows how to push her buttons, very physical person Female- Boss, knows how to manipulate people, cultured, knows his weak points http://indecentinkling2.tumblr.com/post/98165975830/she-touched-the-butt --Herr Mannileg esque story. Knight in the motions to be married to beautiful and wealthy heiress, is part of a kingdom under seige and is looking for allies from neighboring kingdoms, meets a terrible troll woman, who offers power and wealth in exchange for marriage. Troll is under a curse, and somehow the man would be able to free her of the curse. --Half orc (orc father(who actually took care of him) was killed by prejudist humans.sees potential in his race to be a powerful, honorable race) dark elf, and dwarf adventuring party --Scenario where dad moves in after laurie dies. Narrators wife recently died Son is constantly wanting to do what he wants Significant effort is put into making sure he is safe because he sometimes doesnt act before doing somehting. Is very brave, but not always wise Daughter is know it all. A lot of common sense. Very calm and ambitious Youngest daughter is whipsmart and very liberal and humorous. Very tall inspr gwendolen christie. When younger she hadnt developed curves like her mother but she was very tall like her grandfather and she was very self concious of this, --Beings with powers correlating to gods of proto indo european gods reincarnate and wander the earth in modern day, with main character being a cthonic god, like hades --Peoples clones react differently to being a clone when they find out -- Granddaughter spends time with grandpa (inspr what I think ill be like when im older, and what my grandchildren will be like) -- Protag gets into another dimension where their parents never got together --Protag decides to write a story of his meeting a perfect girl, and the next day, on a whimsy, goes and does what his character does and meets the girl. He continues writing and the same thing keeps happening. Does he keep writing and keep control? Or does he stop writing and let life happen? If he stops writing, does the story write itself anyway?